I don't speak german
by AuanEdklo
Summary: One shot. Po zakończonej misji Medyk RED przesiaduje w swoim gabinecie, wściekły na współtowarzyszy. Niespodziewana wizyta Snajpera wprawia go w prawdziwy stupor.


I don't speak german

Kolejne zwycięstwo drużyny RED nad najemnikami BLU wprawiło tych pierwszych w stan radosnego uniesienia. Ci drudzy, na swoje nieszczęście, musieli jak najszybciej uciekać zarówno z pola bitwy, jak i z okupowanej bazy, poganiani głosem Administratorki i bliskością drużyny RED.

Jednak RED nie byli w bojowym nastroju dłużej, niż było im to potrzebne.

Po niepodważalnym zwycięstwie zamierzali opić je w swojej bazie.

Wszyscy, oprócz jednej osoby.

Medyk RED siedział w swojej prowizorycznej sali zabiegowej, pośród żyjącego sprzętu, z głową ukrytą w dłoniach, i oddychał ciężko.

Pewnie każdego innego dnia cieszyłby się wraz z innymi z sukcesu. Dzisiaj jednak nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

Mimo zażycia kilkunastu tabletek przeciwbólowych i wystawieniu się na działanie mediguna (po głowie chodziło mu nawet sięgnięcie po bardziej drastyczne środki, ale na szczęście karabin strzykawkowy i jego zawartość był odpowiednio daleko, a on nie bardzo miał ochotę się ruszać), wciąż czuł ból w całym ciele.

I nie to, że nie chciał brać udziału w imprezie tylko dlatego, że coś go bolało.

Był po prostu wściekły na swoich kolegów z drużyny i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spędzać z nimi ani chwili dłużej.

Banda głąbów.

To przez nich czuł się teraz właśnie tak beznadziejnie.

Był Medykiem, dlatego też wszyscy uważali, że ma im nieść pomoc z narażeniem życia.

Aaa, takiego, o!

Leczenie tych baranów na polu bitwy było ostatnim, na co mężczyzna miał ochotę. Może gdyby jakoś o niego dbali, może gdyby nie wołali go za każdym razem, gdy nabiją sobie guza – może właśnie wtedy leczenie stałoby się nagrodą.

Tymczasem właśnie dzisiaj to on był tym, który najczęściej budził się w specyficznym, przywracającym do życia pokoju, za każdym razem bardziej obolały. Zginął na tyle sposobów, że sam nie był w stanie wymienić wszystkich. Nie było również takiej części ciała, która by go nie bolała.

Najbardziej cierpiał jednak od dźgnięć w plecy i strzałów w głowę, gdy nierozsądnie zatrzymał się na chwilę, by poprawić uchwyt, lub gdy niedostatecznie się rozglądał.

Drzwi do jego królestwa otworzyły się cicho. Medyk podniósł głowę i spojrzał na tego, który śmiał mu przeszkodzić.

Niechcianym gościem był Snajper – bez swojego kapelusza, okularów przeciwsłonecznych i kamizelki wypchanej nabojami wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż na polu bitwy. Zresztą, tam Medyk nie widywał go zbyt często.

Przyczajony gdzieś na wzniesieniu, starał się eliminować wrogich Snajperów i osłaniać swoich towarzyszy.

Uśmiechnął się pogodnie do Medyka.

Doktor nie wyglądał jednak na zadowolonego.

– Nie świętujesz z resztą? – zapytał nieco ironicznie, podnosząc się z krzesła i kuśtykając powoli w kierunku leżącego na stole mediguna. Snajper wzruszył ramionami.

– Przyszedłem sprawdzić, dlaczego nie ma cię z nami.

– Wybacz, niezbyt rozrywkowy mam dzisiaj nastrój – mruknął w odpowiedzi Medyk. Chciał, żeby Snajper sobie poszedł, żeby zostawił go samego i pozwolił mu nienawidzić wszystkich swoich kolegów. Asasyn nie wyglądał jednak na takiego, który miałby zamiar odpuścić i odejść. Medyk westchnął więc ciężko, wiedząc, jak irytujący potrafi być Snajper i zabrał się do obsługi mediguna. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się wyeliminować ten cholerny ból.

Snajper w tym czasie podszedł do lodówki i zajrzał do środka. Nawet gdyby Medyk chciał go powstrzymać, było już za późno. Snajper oglądał właśnie kolekcję organów wewnętrznych, leżących między artykułami spożywczymi. Asasyn bez słowa zamknął lodówkę. Jedynie po spojrzeniu, jakie rzucił Medykowi dało się poznać, że osobliwa kolekcja zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

Zresztą, chyba nie najlepsze.

Archimedes przyfrunął nie wiadomo skąd i usiadł na ramieniu Medyka. Sam Doktor zastanawiał się, gdzie do tej pory był jego ulubiony gołąb.

– Sio, Archimedes. Tatuś musi sobie pomóc.

Gołąb gruchnął, po czym podleciał i usiadł na lampie operacyjnej, przekrzywiając główkę i przyglądając się Medykowi. W tym samym czasie Snajper stanął po drugiej stronie stołu i podobnie jak gołąb, z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się ruchom doktora. Mężczyzna ignorował go tak bardzo, jak tylko był w stanie.

Podniósł medigun i skierował otworem na swoją twarz, następnie włączył na najniższy poziom. Z otworu popłynęły w jego stronę czerwone świetliste węże, powoli oplatając mu głowę i pierś. Medyk zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Dwie wąskie stróżki popłynęły wraz z powietrzem do otworów nosowych mężczyzny.

Snajper przyglądał się temu z pewnym niepokojem. Wiedział, jak działa ta broń, choć nie rozumiał sposobu, w jaki to robiła.

To narkotyzowanie się Medyka trwało dłuższą chwilę, dopóki mężczyzna nie puścił urządzenia i nie osunął się lekko na stół. Snajper w mgnieniu oka był obok. Po drodze potrącił stolik i zrzucił na podłogę pokrwawione instrumenty operacyjne, nabijając sobie porządnego siniaka. Klnąc w myślach złapał Medyka za rękę i zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona.

Pomógł mężczyźnie usiąść na krześle.

Archimedes wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, przypominający wyraz zaniepokojenia.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał z troską Snajper, kucając obok Medyka. Mężczyzna niepewnie przytaknął. Dopiero po chwili odważył się odezwać.

– Nie mam siły – mruknął niezadowolony Medyk, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

– To akurat widzę – odparł Snajper, uśmiechając się blado.

 _Och, niech już stąd idzie._

Pomyślał Medyk. Chciał zostać sam, z własnymi myślami, z własnym bólem. Tymczasem Snajper odebrał mu nawet możliwość gardzenia światem w samotności.

– Nie chcesz mnie tu, prawda? – zapytał pogodnie Snajper.

Cóż, ten głupek zawsze był pogodny.

Uśmiech znikał z jego twarzy tylko wtedy, gdy zirytował go jakiś niezwykle namolny Szpieg, dźgający go raz za razem w plecy.

Ciężko było go nie lubić.

– Nie pogardziłbym samotnością – mruknął ponownie Medyk.

– W porządku – odparł Snajper, wstając i odwracając się w kierunku wyjścia. – Co mam powiedzieć reszcie? – zapytał na odchodnym, zatrzymując się pod lampą operacyjną i patrząc na spokojnego, gruchającego cichutko Archimedesa.

– Cokolwiek.

– No to mi ułatwiłeś zadanie, kolego – rzucił rozbawiony.

– Dobra, zostań, zostań! Jakoś wytrzymam twoją obecność. Tylko bądź cicho, dobrze?

– Dobrze.

Snajper spełnił polecenie. Medyk nie patrzył, co robi jego kolega. Słyszał jedynie hałasy towarzyszące obecności Australijczyka. Po dziesięciu minutach (a może po dziewięciu, lub dwunastu, trudno to było określić), Snajper postanowił złamać obietnicę.

– Oj, doktorze. Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać w tym, co akurat robisz, ale powiedz mi, dlaczego jesteś tu, a nie z resztą towarzystwa?

Doktor podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snajpera. Mężczyzna siedział na krześle obok stołu operacyjnego i oglądał z uwagą lufę mediguna.

Medyk miał nadzieję, że asasyn nie zepsuje jego ukochanego sprzętu.

– Mówiłem ci – nie mam dziś zbyt rozrywkowego nastroju.

– To jestem w stanie przyjąć do informacji. Pytam jedynie: dlaczego?

– Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? – zapytał nerwowo Medyk. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się czerwone plamy. Snajper przytaknął powoli. Nie wyglądał na pewnego swojej decyzji.

– W porządku. Wyobraź więc sobie, że zamiast stać z tyłu i obserwować wszystko przez lunetę, lub borykać się ze Szpiegami atakującymi od tyłu, jesteś w centrum uwagi, niosąc pomoc swoim towarzyszom. Wyobraziłeś to sobie? – zapytał ostro Medyk. Asasyn znów przytaknął powoli.

– No, to teraz wyobraź sobie, że jesteś wystawiony na pierwszy ogień, twoi towarzysze nie myślą logicznie i robią z siebie mięso armatnie. Gdyby tego było mało, zamiast strzelać, postanawiają wszystko zniszczyć przy pomocy broni ręcznej. Rozumiesz?

– Tak jakby. Zdenerwowali cię – oznajmił spokojnie Snajper. Och, jak Medyk zazdrościł mu tego spokoju! Nie miał już ochoty powstrzymywać swoich myśli i słów.

– Nie wiesz, jakie to jest irytujące! – Medyk wybuchnął. – Wciąż tylko biegam i miotam się na polu bitwy, bo wciąż ktoś mnie woła! Medyk, Medyk, Doktor! – histerycznie przedrzeźniał głosy kolegów z drużyny. – Wszyscy chcą, żebym uleczył ich małe ranki. Gdyby ci idioci myśleli, a nie pchali się na pierwszy ogień, zwłaszcza pod działka, byłbym wielce zobowiązany! – warknął mężczyzna. Snajper znów przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. – Ale wiesz, nie to jest najgorsze. Najgorsze jest to, że wszyscy potrzebują mnie tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba zaleczyć im te cholerne ranki. Nie ma ich nigdy, gdy to ja potrzebuję pomocy!

Snajper spróbował załagodzić sytuację i uspokoić nieco mężczyznę, jednak dobór słów, jakimi posłużył się, chcąc to osiągnąć, był co najmniej nietrafiony.

– Chyba troszkę wyolbrzymiasz, doktorze.

Doktor spiorunował go spojrzeniem zza swoich okrągłych okularów.

– Och, proszę cię! Po misji najczęściej siedzę tutaj i z nudów dopracowuję swoje narzędzia. Nie powiem, chłopaki wpadają, rozmawiają ze mną i chyba ogólnie dość szanują, ale często mam wrażenie, że więcej mają do mnie pretensji niż wdzięczności – ostatnie zdanie dodał już ciszej, spokojniej, po czym znów ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Przecież to nie tak, doktorze! – zaoponował Snajper, wstając z krzesła. Kucnął obok Medyka, złapał go za przegub i odciągnął dłoń od twarzy. – Bez ciebie nie byłoby tej drużyny, wiesz o tym dobrze! – Medyk nie wyglądał na przekonanego. W związku z tym Snajper musiał próbować dalej. – Ratujesz nam tyłki przy każdej okazji, a jeśli ci coś nie wychodzi to najczęściej nie z twojej winy. Twoim zadaniem nie jest zdobywać punkty czy zabierać inteligencję, a pomagać. I robisz to. Jestem ci za to niewymownie wdzięczny.

– Wiesz, że to twoje gadanie wcale mi nie pomaga? – oznajmił Medyk, opuszczając drugą dłoń i pochylając się co nieco w stronę Snajpera.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym usiadł na lewej nodze i oparł łokieć swojej prawej ręki o kolano swojej prawej nogi. Przez długą chwilę mierzył Medyka spojrzeniem. Doktor czuł się dziwnie. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z oczywistego uroku Australijczyka.

Snajper miał niezwykle jasne oczy i bystre, błyszczące spojrzenie, a także czarujący, pogodny uśmiech. Zapewne tym właśnie uśmiechem złamał serce nie jednej kobiecie. Aż dziw, że to Szpiega zawsze uważano za tego, któremu żadna się nie oprze.

Również po pewnej chwili Medyk zdał sobie sprawę, że uścisk Snajpera na jego przegubie wzmocnił się.

W końcu Snajper postanowił się odezwać, a kiedy przemówił, jego głos był znacznie cichszy i poważniejszy.

– Jesteś dla mnie ważny, doktorze – jego oczy błyszczały dziwnie, gdy to mówił. Medyk poczuł falę gorąca zalewającą jego ciało. Wtedy Snajper dodał coś jeszcze, coś, czego Medyk nie zrozumiał od razu. – Nie mówię po niemiecku, ale mogę, jeśli tego chcesz.

– Co? Oh…

Poczuł wstyd. Irracjonalny wstyd. Wiedział już, co Snajper chciał mu przez to powiedzieć. Nie rozumiał jedynie, dlaczego mu to powiedział.

Snajper podniósł się z pozycji siedzącej do klęczącej. Oparł dłonie na kolanach Medyka. Dystans dzielący twarze mężczyzn zmniejszył się drastycznie. Australijczyk uśmiechnął się delikatnie do doktora. Medyk spróbował odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale nie był w stanie.

Asasyn zbliżył swoją twarz do jego twarzy.

Doktor czuł ciepło w całym ciele, a jednocześnie towarzyszyła mu bezsilność. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Nie wiedział… nic.

Pozwolił więc na to, by to Snajper prowadził.

Dłoń asasyna przeniosła się z przegubu Medyka na jego policzek.

Mężczyzna nie mógł wytrzymać. Zamknął oczy.

Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie mięśnie i ścięgna poukrywane pod skórą napięły się, oczekując teraz czegoś dziwnego, czegoś nowego, czegoś, czego nigdy w życiu się nie spodziewał.

Czuł drżenie wewnątrz siebie.

Niech już Snajper to zrobi. Niech rozluźni jego mięśnie, które zaraz połamią mu kości!

Lecz to nie Snajper rozluźnił jego mięśnie. Sprawcą tego był kompletnie kto inny.

Przez kilka długich chwil Medyk zapomniał, że nie są tu sami. Niemniej jednak nowy, obcy głos wprawił go w zdumienie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w stronę, z którego dobiegło jedno krótkie słowo.

Poczuł, że na twarzy rozlewają mu się rumieńce o niezdrowej, ceglastej barwie. Klęczący przed nim do tej chwili asasyn poderwał się jak oparzony i z lękiem spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

W wejściu stał Heavy. Na jego twarzy Medyk zobaczył szok zmieszany z niezrozumieniem. Po chwili ciszy mężczyzna ogromnej postury powtórzył jeszcze raz to słowo, które przywróciło Snajpera i Medyka na ziemię, a w jego głosie brzmiała teraz zdecydowana nuta gniewu.

– Doktorze?


End file.
